


Mine, always

by RottenCaramel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brainwashing, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnosis, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, im disgusting ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenCaramel/pseuds/RottenCaramel
Summary: If only there was one thing Kageyama held dear that Oikawa could steal for himself…





	1. The taming of Hinata Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my blog, but now that I have an ao3 account I figured I'd post it too.  
> Warning: this doesn't depict a healthy relationship at all. Nevertheless, I loved writing it so yeah.
> 
> What sparked this is that one day I was watching Haikyuu with my mom. The episode with Aoba Johsai and Karasuno’s match in the Interhigh. And when Oikawa said « I trust in you. » to his team and they all got serious, my mom said « did he hypnotize them or what? », to which I laughed horribly and then proceeded to think about Oikawa being a hypnotist for way too long, because I have kinks relating to that.
> 
> Anyways that's enough blabbering. Here's the main course.

* * *

« It’s so easy. » Oikawa thinks as he lovingly strokes the orange locks of the boy sitting between his legs, passed out. Hinata has been no exception to the rule, in spite of the setter’s fears. The teen had a rather unusual personality and strong determination; but hey, he was Tooru Oikawa after all, and when he wanted something, he always got it, no exceptions.

Especially when said thing belonged to a certain pretentious wannabe who used to be his kouhai. That was the main reason Oikawa had targeted Hinata, but he had to admit that as annoying as the redhead could get, he was kind of adorable in a way – mainly when he kept his damn mouth shut.

He had suspected Hinata and Kageyama were dating – or, at the very least, had a really, really strong friendship – as soon as he had seen them interacting during Aoba Johsai’s first match against Karasuno. He had been proven right during the Interhigh Tournament, when he had innocently mentioned the topic to Iwaizumi while he knew Karasuno’s number 10 was eavesdropping – the look on his face had said it all.

Ever since, he had wanted Hinata to be his. He could have gone after Tobio himself, of course, but there was something much funnier and twisted about making the brat’s boyfriend fall for him. Even if that meant using rather… unconventional means.

Besides, Shouyou Hinata was way too guillable for his own good, and his passion for volleyball was an easy way to manipulate him. It didn’t take Oikawa long to come up with a plan which, as simple as it was, was almost sure to give him some private time with the little middle blocker.

* * *

 

« Hinata! There’s someone who wants to talk to you! »

Shouyou cast a curious glance to Yachi, who was standing by the gymnasium’s door. Who would be interested in talking to him? His middle school friends had his number, and so did the friendly rivals he had made since the beginning of the year. Intrigued, he told Sugawara he’d be right back, before following Yachi when she exited the gymnasium.

« I don’t know who it is. » she quickly said as they walked towards the school’s gate. « But Mariko sent me a text to say that someone was looking for Hinata Shouyou, and since she knew I’d be with you at the club, it’d be easier, because she didn’t really want to lead someone she doesn’t know into the school. »

As Yachi blabbered, they made their way to the gate, where a group of girls had gathered around someone who didn’t wear Karasuno’s uniform, all trying their best to look as cute as they could. Hinata blinked in disbelief when he saw the mysterious student’s face.

« The Grand King?! What is he doing here? »  
« E-eh? The… what? » whispered Yachi. « He has royal blood?! »  
« What? No, no, it’s Kageyama’s sempai. Well, he was Kageyama’s sempai when they were in middle school. His name is Oikawa. »  
« Oh... »

Ignoring Hitoka for a moment, Hinata made his way past the blushing fangirls, which was no easy feat, thanks to his small stature.

« Ah! Chibi-chan, you came! » Oikawa exclaimed with a smile.  
« Stop calling me that… » mumbled Hinata. « Yachi told me you wanted to see me. »  
« I do, in fact. » the brunette nodded, deliberately ignoring the girls who tried to turn his attention away from Hinata.   
« Is it about Kageyama? »

Oikawa found Hinata’s sudden defensiveness adorable, kind of like a puppy barking at an older dog to try and scare him. Oikawa and Kageyama’s hostility towards each other was a secret for nobody, and Tobio had probably told Hinata about his Kitagawa Daiichi days, maybe even mentioned that one time they had kissed in the locker room.  
But none of that mattered. Oikawa was there for Hinata- okay, he was there to steal something important to Kageyama, but also because Hinata was cute and Oikawa liked owning cute things.

« No, it’s not about Tobio-chan. I wanted to talk to you. Alone. »

Hinata eyed him suspiciously, but in the end decided to follow Oikawa. After the attractive setter promised the surrounding girls he’d come back someday, and Hinata told Yachi to tell the others he’d be back soon, they both left. The pair walked in an awkward silence, the middle blocker following his rival without knowing where he was taking him.

« What did you want to talk about? » Hinata finally asked after a few minutes of silence. Although Oikawa was friendly, the little crow knew just how calculating the setter could get, and thus didn’t trust him entirely.  
« Ah, it’s… a bit weird to explain. » smiled Oikawa. « The thing is… I don’t think your team’s getting the best out of you. »

Hinata stopped walking, confused.

« What… what do you mean? »  
« I mean that I don’t think you’re giving 100% of what you’ve got on the court. »  
« Well, you’re wrong! » shouted the redhead, outraged. « If you think that I’m lazy, or that I don’t put everything I have- »  
« Calm down, Chibi-chan, I didn’t mean it as an insult. » apologized the captain. « I meant that it’s sometimes good to train with someone else. It can bring something new to the table, and allow you to learn or try new techniques; only then you can really progress. »  
« Oh… like when we go to training camps? »

Oikawa nodded, pleased to see his junior got the idea.

« But why are you interested in me? I’m in Tob- Kageyama’s team. »  
« I’m aware, yes. But I want dear little Tobio-chan to come at me with his strongest weapon. And I can help you becoming his most powerful weapon. »

Oikawa extended his hand, waiting for Hinata to shake it. Shouyou hesitated, but in the end, he grabbed his rival’s hand. The middle blocker was thrilled at the idea of learning more about volley, and especially excited that this knowledge would come from Kageyama’s greatest rival himself.

« You have to promise me something, though, Chibi-chan. » warned Oikawa as their hands let go of each other. « Don’t tell anything about this to Kageyama for the moment. I don’t want him to be mad at you… you’ll tell him later, okay? »  
« Okay! »

It made sense, Hinata thought, since Tobio would probably be furious that his own boyfriend would train with Oikawa. Better tell him later- in fact, as late as possible.  
And hey, it wasn’t like he was betraying Tobio. Kageyama had trained with Kuroo’s squad back in the summer camp, and Hinata hadn’t been hurt in the slightest. It was only a matter of being able to seize opportunities of becoming a better player.

« We could meet tomorrow evening at my place, is that okay for you? I have a backyard we can practice in. I’ll drop you home when we’re done. »  
« Sounds good to me! » Hinata agreed with a bright smile.

They traded phone numbers before parting ways. As Hinata ran back towards Karasuno, a perverted smile crept on Oikawa’s face. Shouyou was even more naive than he thought; so enthusiastic at the perspective of getting private lessons with the Grand King himself that he didn’t even bother to question the content of said lessons.  
He was in for a big surprise.

* * *

 

« You’re coming with us, Shouyou? Daichi’s getting us all meat buns! » Nishinoya yelled at his favorite kouhai.  
« No, sorry, I have to go home early. » the redhead apologized with a goofy grin. « I’ll see you guys tomorrow m! »

And with that, Hinata stepped on his bike and left without another word.

« It must be important. » Tanaka noted. « It’s not like him to turn down free food. »  
« Yeah… he’s been acting weird all day. »

Tanaka glanced at Kageyama. The teen’s brow was even more furrowed than usual.

« What do you mean? »  
« I don’t know… he’s more nervous, I’d say. Something’s going on. »  
« Eh, for all we know he got some love note from a girl! » Nishinoya guessed.

Kageyama took a deep breath. Shouyou and him hadn’t told anyone about their relationship, which meant Tanaka and Noya regularly teased them both about either crushing on Yachi or on each other. Even though his sempais had tried to brush his concerns away with some jokes, Kageyama had a bad feeling something was about to happen to Shouyou. As he bit into the meat bun Sugawara gave him, he made a mental note to call his boyfriend later.

* * *

 

« Make yourself comfortable, Chibi-chan! »

Hinata timidly walked into Oikawa’s apartment. He had no idea the setter lived by himself; when they had met up at the train station, Oikawa had explained that the year before, his parents had to move to Tokyo for business reasons. As their son was mature enough to live by himself, and didn’t want to leave his volley team and his best friend, they had allowed him to stay on his own.

« I thought we were going to practice. » Hinata said after taking a step inside his host’s apartment.  
« Yes, we are, don’t worry! There’s just something I have to show you before, real quick. »

The little middle blocker hesitated for a bit before taking a decision. He had no clue about Oikawa’s teaching methods; they were probably vastly different from Daichi’s or the coach’s. But it was a unique chance to train with a talented player, so he decided to trust the setter.

Hinata took his shoes off, and put them next to Oikawa’s. He then followed his host to the living room.

« Have a seat. » Tooru offered with a bright smile. « You must be tired, after training for two hours. I’ll get you a drink, what do you want? »  
« Do you have milk? »  
« Aww, you have the same tastes as Tobio-chan! How cute. I’ll be right back. »

Hinata felt a blush creeping on his cheeks. He had never been that fond of milk; what he truly liked was stealing some from Tobio’s milk carton. It meant sharing the same straw, which was as intimate as they could get while at school. But Hinata guessed that he had grown used to the taste of milk, and had come to genuinely enjoy the beverage.

Oikawa came back with two glasses, and handed one to his guest.

« Thank you. » Hinata politely said as he grabbed his milk.

They stayed silent as they downed their respective drinks. Hinata let his eyes wander in the room; it was pretty… blank. He hadn’t expected anything fancy, but he was still surprised that, given its owner, the living room was so empty. There was a small table, four cushions, and a TV behind him. No other furniture and nothing on the walls.

« So, what are we going to do? » the redhead finally asked, growing impatient. « Are we going to work on receives? On blocks? On serves? On- »  
« Slow down, Chibi-chan! » Oikawa laughed. « I told you I had something to show you first, didn’t I? »  
« Yeah… »

With an unnerving smile, Oikawa finished his glass of water. Then, he got up, and fiddled with the remote lying next to the TV; by reflex, Hinata turned his attention to the screen.

« I think there’s something wrong. »  
« Huh? » Oikawa asked, seeming almost too surprised for it to be genuine. « What do you mean? »  
« Look at the screen, it’s all… weird? »

Indeed, the screen didn’t display anything coherent. There was a black background, with strange wavy lines and flickering dots; the peculiar sight was accompanied by strange, barely audible noises. The whole picture had everything to be chaotic and unbearable to watch, but Hinata found the scenery more intriguing than disturbing.

« Is your TV alright? » he asked, his eyes still riveted on the large screen.  
« It does that sometimes… don’t mind it, I’ll fix it. »

Hinata shrugged. He didn’t mind the time Tooru was taking to fix the problem- in fact, was it really an issue? After all, the colorful patterns blossoming on the screen were beautiful. There was something Shouyou couldn’t put his finger on, something that relaxed him as his eyes stared at the screen. He didn’t care if Oikawa couldn’t get the television to work properly; he was just happy to look at the bright dots and the smooth lines. They reminded him of waves, waves that gently carried him as they rocked his body.

« Are you alright, Chibi-chan? »

Hinata barely registered Oikawa’s question: his mind was entirely focused on the spectacle taking place before him. The redhead gave a quick nod. Eyes still glued to the screen, he didn’t notice the setter getting up and sitting close to him.

« It’s pretty, right, Shouyou-chan? »

Oikawa’s voice was so soft, it went perfectly with what was happening on the screen. Like his voice was the music the images were previously lacking, in perfect harmony with the dull and low noises, the final piece to a perfect and serene puzzle.

« Yeah… »

It was a mere whisper, but it took all of Hinata’s energy to answer Tooru’s question. All he wanted to do was fill his mind with the beautiful lines, the glowing colors, and the sugary tone of Oikawa’s voice.

« It’s difficult to think, Shouyou-chan, isn’t it? You just want to watch the pretty things, right? »

It was getting too hard to even articulate words, so Hinata simply nodded. He felt a hand slide on his cheek, but it didn’t startle him; the gesture was so calming and tender that it fit gently with the blissful daze the sights and sounds gifted by Oikawa had put him in.

« That’s okay, Sho-chan. You don’t have to think right now. You just have to keep on watching the screen, okay? Can you do that for me? »

Once again, Hinata nodded. He didn’t want to do anything else; why would he? The images flickering on the screen filled him with so much joy and peace that there was nothing he wished to do instead.

« That’s good, Sho-chan, that’s good. You’re being a very good boy for me. »

The hand on his cheek started stroking his fair skin, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. But that feeling was nothing compared to the sheer happiness Oikawa’s praise gave him; Shouyou was so happy to be called a good boy by the master of the pretty lights. Because Oikawa had to be the master of the lights, right? Since he was the one who put them on the screen for Shouyou to see… Oikawa had been the one to give him such serenity and pleasure.

Hinata’s foggy mind didn’t register the noise Tooru made as he pushed a button on the remote. The movement on the screen changed, replacing bright waves of colors by a dull screen. The redhead felt a brutal pang of anxiety pierce through his heart; the beautiful visions had disappered so suddenly, letting him feel empty, alone and scared.

« Are you alright, Sho-chan? »

Oikawa’s voice was still as sweet as before, but it wasn’t enough to calm Hinata down. The small teen felt his body start to tremble; but a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, anchoring him to reality.

« What’s wrong, Sho-chan? Do you miss the pretty lights? »   
« YES! » screamed Hinata’s mind. But he couldn’t articulate his thoughts, barely able to nod.  
« Oh, no, poor Sho-chan. But don’t worry, my precious little Sho-chan, I can help you. »

Hazel eyes left the screen to meet Tooru’s stare. There was such kindness on Oikawa’s face, that Shouyou felt his body shiver with pleasure; he was now certain that Oikawa could truly help him. After all, Tooru was the master of the pretty patterns that gave him such joy; no doubt he could give them back to him.

« Do you want my help, Sho-chan? Do you think you deserve it? »

There was now one hand lovingly stroking Hinata cheek, and another playing soothingly with his orange locks. With tears in his eyes, Shouyou nodded desperatly, managing to find enough energy in him to beg Oikawa for relief only he could provide:

« Please… »  
« You’ve deserved my help, Sho-chan. You’re a very good boy. »

Hinata’s heart started beating even faster than before. The way Oikawa praised him made him feel such a rush of pleasure all over his lithe body; he would obey any of Oikawa’s commands if it meant he got to feel this addicting sensation over and over. His chocolate colored eyes were glazed over with mindless obedience, awaiting for Oikawa’s next words.

« You’re so pretty like this, Sho-chan. » complimented Tooru, letting his hands slowly slide down Hinata’s face to rest on his shoulders, the setter’s grip gentle yet firm enough to hold the redhead in place. A dazed, giddy smile crept on Hinata’s drooling lips; he was so delighted to be found pretty by Oikawa. That such a gorgeous person as Oikawa thought so highly of his appearance made his small chest swell with gratitude and happiness.

« You don’t need the lights anymore, Sho-chan. You don’t need them to feel so good. You’re feeling amazingly good right now, aren’t you? »

Tooru was answered by an enthusiastic nod. Hinata’s blissed expression and the look of total submission on his angelic face were more than the captain could ask for; Hinata was almost ready. Ready to be turned into his property, to be marked properly as his and his only.  
The setter moved a little, just enough so their faces were only inches apart. He was so close to his junior that he could hear every breath Shouyou took and let out.

« Do you know why you’re feeling so good, Sho-chan? » Oikawa whispered. He was answered by a frightened shake of Hinata’s head. « It’s okay if you don’t know, Sho-chan. Because I know. I’m the one making you feel so good. You’re safe with me. I can give you everything you need. You don’t need anyone else. You don’t even need to think. Thinking is so hard and unnecessary, right? »

Hinata nodded slowly, as if his thoughts were slowed down. He didn’t understand every word Oikawa said; but Oikawa had said he didn’t have to think anymore, so it didn’t really matter if he missed some details, as long as he did what Oikawa told him to. This was the only thing left in Hinata’s now blank mind: absolute obedience to Oikawa’s every command.

He felt a pair of lips softly press against his. Fire ran through his veins; this was better than anything he had ever felt before, more intense that anything he could remember. For a second, a vision flickered in the back of his mind; a black haired boy, with dark blue eyes, whose name he couldn’t remember. A jolt of panic pierced through Hinata’s heart; but a smooth tongue started gliding against his, and any traces of the unknown boy vanished.

The tongue dancing with his own came to a stop, leaving Hinata’s lips coated in a mess of his and Oikawa’s saliva. He felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, and a sudden, chilling sensation of terrifying emptiness took over him, but the only voice that mattered anymore started speaking softly, calming him immediately:

« You’re being such a good boy, Sho-chan. Such a perfect little slave for me. »

Hinata shivered in pleasure. It felt so right to be called a slave, because that was exactly what he was, what he was always meant to be: a slave entirely devoted to Oikawa. Oikawa was so kind to him, he gave him everything that he needed and wanted; it only felt right to surrender his will in exchange for such a blessing.

Oikawa started pressing hot, feverish kisses on Hinata’s neck and clavicles. The redhead couldn’t help but moan loudly; each kiss felt more intense than the one before, as if Oikawa was setting his skin on fire and caressing his nerves.

« A-ah… » he whimpered pathetically, tears of ecstasy running down his blushing cheeks.  
« Don’t hold back, Sho-chan. Scream my name. » ordered Oikawa as his left hand snaked under Hinata’s shirt, slowly dancing on the fair skin.  
« O-Oikawa- !! »   
« No, Sho-chan. That’s not my name. » Oikawa corrected, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Shouyou felt suddenly terrified, deadly afraid he has disrespected his master. Oikawa, seeing his obvious fear, was quick to reassure his possession:

« It’s okay, Sho-chan, everybody makes mistakes. My name is Tooru-sama. Can you say it for me? »

The setter swiftly pressed his right hand to Hinata’s groin, very pleased to find something hard there.

« A-ah, ngh, Tooru-sama! » screamed the little redhead, eyes rolling back in their sockets.   
« That’s it, Sho-chan, you’re being so perfect. I couldn’t have wished for a better slave. » complimented Oikawa as he ripped Shouyou’s shirt open.

Hinata moaned even louder, so proud and happy Oikawa had praised him in such a way. He was so content to be Oikawa’s slave, a steady flow of tears of joy flooded down his face. He awaited his master’s next order, ready to obey anything he’d be told to do. But no order came; instead, his master pushed gently on Hinata’s chest, making him lay down on the floor. He vaguely felt his trousers and boxers being pulled away, letting his erection spring free, precum dripping heavily down the shaft.

« Do you know what this means, Sho-chan? » gently asked Oikawa after swapping his index on the dark head of Hinata’s throbbing member. « It means you’re being perfectly obedient. Obendience is the only way you’ll get hard. Only when you obey me, you’ll be allowed to feel such pleasure. »

Hinata breathed heavily, and nodded. It made sense. He had no other purpose than serving Oikawa; it was his very reason for living, and the only thing that could provide him such a heavenly bliss.

Shouyou cried in agonizing ecstasy when his master started stroking his shaft; he was sure he could come right here and then. But his master stopped his loving motions, leaving him panting in an excruciating yet sublime wait.

« What is that, Sho-chan? Do you want to come? »

Hinata furiously bobbed his head up and down, scarce words pouring out of his mouth in an attempt to plead for the release he needed so bad. Oikawa laughed, and crawled next to Hinata’s head.

« You know what? You’ve been such a good slave, you deserve a reward. I’ll let you come, but not right now. Do you know why, Sho-chan? »  
« N-no… ? »  
« Because your master’s pleasure comes before your own. You’re not allowed to come before me. »

Shouyou nodded in agreement. Tooru-sama was right, of course; how selfish had he been for wanting to be granted release before his master? Hinata was feeling so ashamed of himself- but his master’s relaxing voice burshed his concerns away.

« Sho-chan, there is no need to worry. Now that you know your place, I know you’ll correct your mistakes. »

A hand tangled in Hinata’s wild hair, gently caressing the scalp. Another hand slid on the slave’s cheek, delicately turning his head towards Oikawa’s loins. Hinata salivated at the sight: his master’s beautiful, perfect cock was proudly standing in front of him, waiting to be worshipped.

Without his master even needing to give him the order, Hinata started lavishing Tooru-sama’s length with eager strokes of his tongue; before long, he pressed open mouthed kisses against the member, while moaning as if he was sucking his own cock.

« You’re doing so well, my precious little slave! » Oikawa cheered as Hinata started to take as much of his member as he could in his mouth. « And slaves who please their master deserve a reward: from now on, I’ll do all the thinking for you. There is no need to worry about anything anymore. Just eternal bliss as long as your serve me. Isn’t it nice? »

There wasn’t much Hinata could answer as he was pretty occupied with trying his best to deepthroat his master, but the delighted noises he made as he kept on sucking Tooru-sama off was enough of an answer.   
Oikawa started to feel a familiar heat growing in his lower stomach. With a devious smile, he slightly bent over so he could wrap a hand around Hinata’s own arousal.

« You’ll be allowed to come soon, Sho-chan. In fact, you’ll come exactly when I tell you to. »

Hinata worked his mouth even more eagerly, almost burrying his nose in his master’s neatly trimmed happy trail. He suddenly felt something hit the back of his throat, and almost drew back in reflex; but Tooru-sama’s hand kept him in place, forcing Shouyou to drink all of his essence. So focused on how good it felt to have his mouth stretched around his master’s shaft as his seed was pumped down his throat, Hinata barely registered his master’s hand working on his own member.

« You’re such a good boy, Sho-chan! » Oikawa panted. « You’ve pleased me greatly. I’m a generous master; I’ll give you another reward for your good work. Come, now. »

Shouyou’s vision went white. He didn’t even hear himself scream « Tooru-sama! » in sheer ecstasy; the raw pleasure he felt jolting through his whole body overtook all his senses. For a few seconds, it was as if he was floating in space, alone save for the reassuring presence of his master.

« Beautiful. » praised Tooru-sama as he withdrew his cock from Hinata’s mouth, only to replace it with digits coated in the slave’s release. Shouyou suckled gently, cleaning his master’s hand with all the devotion he could.

 

* * *

 

There’s a blur afterwards. There’s a distant buzz, like a phone ringing; there’s his master talking, but not to him. Things are confusing, so Shouyou stays still in a silent wait.

Shouyou doesn’t mind; that emptiness doesn’t scare him, because he knows that his master will later fill it with love, as he always has. Tooru-sama is such a wonderful master, taking care of him so well. Shivers of pleasure run through Shouyou’s body as he thinks about his master- the only thing he needs to think about ever again.

Suddenly, his master is back, sitting on the floor behind Shouyou and wrapping his arms around him, pressing close. He can feel his master’s naked, and a dazed smile blossoms on Shouyou’s lips as he presses his back against his master’s chest, rejoicing in the friction between their skins.

« I’ve got a present for you, Sho-chan. » Tooru-sama sings, dangling something in front of Shouyou’s eyes.

It’s a strap of pink leather, with a heart shaped ring in the middle. There’s a little tag attached to the heart, but Shouyou can’t read what’s written on it; not that it really matters anymore. He knows what the object is, and his eyes well up at the prospect of being marked as Tooru-sama’s, at the idea that everyone will now know who he belongs to.

« You like it, Sho-chan? »  
« Y-yes, Tooru-sama. » he breathes, moaning softly when his master closes the collar around his neck.

The arms around him tighten their grip, and Shouyou relaxes in his master’s embrace.

« What a perfect, mindless slave you are. My slave. I can’t wait to show you off to my sweet little Tobio-chan. »

Shouyou’s chest wells up with pride and excitement at the idea of being put on display. He will make sure to make his master proud, doing everything to please him and whoever is that « Tobio-chan » Tooru-sama speaks of.

There’s a strange noise, like a doorbell ringing, followed by the sound of fists pounding against a door, and he feels Tooru-sama laugh against his shoulder.

« Looks like our guest of honor has arrived. »


	2. The conquest of Kageyama Tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Melle here with the second and last part of this story! ♡
> 
> For some reason the first few pages of this chaper were tedious to write, but the second half came almost naturally.
> 
> I'm still not over how you guys seem to enjoy this little story, it means the world to me!! Thank you so much for the comments, kudos and bookmarks! 
> 
> If you have ideas with this setting/a hypnosis kink, shoot them my way ;)
> 
> With that being said please enjoy!

Annoyance creeping up his face, Kageyama angrily slams his cellphone shut. He has been trying to reach Hinata for over two hours, to no avail. Tobio already found it suspicious that his boyfriend skipped volley practice, prentending to be sick when Kageyama knew he wasn’t, but the black haired teen is now anxious. What could Hinata possibly be doing that’s so important he ditched the one thing he loves the most?

Kageyama sighs deeply, worry clear on his features. He thinks about going to Shouyou’s house, but before he gets up he suddenly remembers how uneasy Yachi looked during practice, as if she was hiding something. It’s a bit of a stretch, but maybe she knows about Shouyou’s whereabouts? After all, they’ve grown pretty close during the last weeks, and from what Tobio got from his boyfriend, Hinata’s slowly trying to convince their young manager to confess her feelings to Kiyoko. Yachi’s also the only one they told about their relationship.

The setter quickly grabs his phone and calls Yachi, nervously tapping his fingers on his blanket. After a few rings, he’s greeted by the blonde’s soft voice:

« Hi, Kageyama! »  
« Do you know where Hinata is? » Kageyama quickly asks, not bothering with formalities. He knows Hitoka won’t mind; besides, he has a bad feeling about the whole « Hinata deliberately missing volley practice » deal.  
« N-no, why? »

Yachi’s a very bad liar, even when she’s not face to face with her interlocutor. Annoyed, Kageyama once again goes straight to the point.

« Don’t lie, Yachi. It’s not like him to miss volley. »  
« He was sick, so maybe-»  
« No, he wasn’t, and we both know it! »

There’s a panicked noise at the other end of the line, and Tobio knows Yachi’s close to spilling the truth. All pretense of patience gone, he tries again:

« If you’re not telling me, then I’m going to his house and finding out by myself. Please, save me this trouble. »  
« Kageyama, Hinata’s fine. » Yachi tries to reassure him, sensing her friend’s annoyment increasing with each passing second.  
« How do you know that? Unless he told you? »

The manager sighs defeatedly, deciding to betray Hinata’s trust. She hates to turn the wing spiker in, but Kageyama seems extremely possessive and worried of his boyfriend, and even if she doesn’t say anything it’s not going to stop Kageyama from finding out the truth. She speaks softly, almost whispering in her phone.

« Hinata made me promise I wouldn’t tell anyone… so don’t tell him I did, okay? »  
« I swear I won’t say a word, Yachi. »  
« Thank you. He went to someone’s house for a special training session. »  
« Special… training session? » Kageyama repeats, confused. « With whom? »  
« U-uh, I don’t remember his name, but I think he has a nickname? The… grand king, or something like that? »

Tobio jumps from his bed, eyes wide.

« He went to Oikawa’s place?! » he yells into the phone.  
« Ah, yeah, I think that was his name! Is that… a bad thing? » Hitoka asks, confused by the setter’s harsh tone.  
« Probably, yeah. » Kageyama grumbles as he grabs his jacket and runs down the stairs. « Thank you, Yachi. See you tomorrow. »

Before the petite girl can answer, Kageyama shuts his phone close, puts his shoes on and leaves the house running, mind racing wild with terrifying scenarios. He’s no stranger to Oikawa’s weird mind games, and knows with certainty that he doesn’t have the best of intentions towards Hinata, probably because of his close partnership with Kageyama. And were anything to happen to his beloved ginger because of him, Kageyama could never forgive himself.

 

* * *

 

  
« Oikawa! Open the door! »

After three unsuccessful tries, Kageyama has given up using the doorbell and chooses to instead pound on the door of Oikawa’s apartment. His fists hurt every time they collide with the thick wood, but Kageyama doesn’t care; he has more than a bad feeling at this point, he’s almost certain Hinata’s in deep trouble. He doesn’t know where this instinct comes from, but with Oikawa, Tobio’s sure Hinata is anything but safe.

After what seems like an eternity, the door opens. Startled, Karasuno’s prodigy setter takes a step back and feels his body becoming tense.

« What’s all that noise about, Tobio-chan? »

His former senpai stands before him, wearing nothing more than a tee-shirt and jogging pants. For some reason, Oikawa’s smug smirk annoys Kageyama even more than usual, and the raven haired teen finds himself shooting Oikawa a deadly look.

« What is Hinata doing at your place? » Kageyama, as usual, goes straight to the point.  
« And why would that be any of your concern, hm? As far as I know, Chibi-chan’s free to see whoever he wants to. »  
« Don’t call him that. »  
« Is Sho-chan okay, then? »

Oikawa barely sees Kageyama moving; in a flash, a fist grabs his shirt menacingly. Apparently, the wellbeing of Hinata Shouyou is even more important to Tobio than Oikawa thought, and the brunette almost smiles with glee at how possessive his insufferable kouhai seems to be of Hinata. «  _This is going to be so much fun!_  »

« Stop messing with me. » Kageyama growls. « We’re leaving. »  
« Whatever, if he wants to. He’s in the bedroom. »

All color immediately drains from the younger setter’s face, as he pushes Oikawa out of the way and rushes inside the apartment. Oikawa follows him, and with a sinister chuckle, locks the door behind him.

Oikawa’s apartment isn’t big, and Kageyama finds his bedroom pretty quickly. As he opens the door in a swift motion, a thousand worries rushing through his mind, Kageyama can’t help but yell:

« Hinata- WHAT THE FUCK?! »

Hinata’s naked body rests on the futon at the center of the room, drops of sweat rolling down his pale skin. There’s a pink leather chocker around his delicate neck, his eyes are covered with a black blindfold and, worst of all, there’s something protuding from between his asscheeks. Small moans echo in the large room, and blood rushes straight to Kageyama’s dick.

Kageyama stays silent for a moment, still shocked. A part of him wants to beat his boyfriend up for cheating on him with his greatest rival, another wants to jump at Oikawa’s throat and strangle him until he begs for mercy, and finally, another, tiny fraction of his mind can’t help but be in awe - and slightly aroused - at how _hot_ Shouyou looks like this.

« We’re getting out of here. » Tobio finally manages to mutter, deciding that leaving with Hinata is the priority, and the inevitable talk can wait until they’re home and far, far away from Oikawa.

He takes a step towards the futon, but someone grabs his hand and spins him around.

« Where do you think you’re going? » Oikawa whispers in his ear as he wraps his arms around Tobio’s waist.  
« Let go! »

He tries to push his elder away, but the hold Tooru’s arms have on him is too strong. Kageyama hates everything about this, hates the warmth radiating from Oikawa’s body, the whimpers of his boyfriend, the way Oikawa’s holding him so close against him.

« Don’t wanna. » the captain singsongs as one of his hands snakes under Tobio’s shirt, caressing the skin on his back.   
« S-stop! » Kageyama shouts, shivering under the coldness of Oikawa’s hands.

With a particularly strong push, Kageyama manages to break free, sending his rival to the ground. The raven haired setter rushes to his boyfriend, carefully spreading his legs and removing, with disgust, the pink vibrator nestled deep inside of him. He then tears Hinata’s blindfold away, revealing a pair of hazel eyes glazed over with desire and lust.

« Shouyou, are you- mfff! »

Kageyama’s violently pushed face first on the futon, next to Hinata, his breath taken away. He tries to get up, but a brutal weight appears between his shoulder blades, pushing him back into the white sheets.

« Tch, tch, you’re a very bad boy, Tobio-chan. » Oikawa spits, in a dangerously sweet tone. « Trying to leave so soon? And hurting me in the process? And on top of that, trying to rob me of Sho-chan? I don’t think so. »  
« What the fuck do you mean, robbing you of- what is wrong with you?! » Kageyama shouts, a rush of panic overflowing him. « Shouyou doesn’t belong to anyone, and if anything, he’s _my_ boyfriend, so- »  
« Oh, really? » Oikawa cuts with a nasty smile he wishes his junior could see. « Well, let’s ask him, then. »

The brunette relishes the pressure on Tobio’s body, just a little, so he can turn his head towards his beloved wing spiker.

« Sho-chan, you can hear and see now. »

Immediatly, the small ginger blinks rapidly, his eyes frantically looking around the room before stopping on Oikawa.

« Tooru-sama, you’re back! »

There’s so much relief and happiness in his voice that Kageyama feels like his stomach is dropping in a bottomless pit. This has to be some sort of sick, _sick_ joke the two of them are playing on him.

« Sorry I kept you waiting, Sho-chan. » Oikawa apologizes sweetly. « I promise I’ll make it up to you, for being such a good boy while I was gone. »  
« I… I was good enough for you? Really? » Hinata asks as his eyes shine bright with reverance and sheer joy.   
« You were, and that is why I brought you a gift. Someone to play with. » his master answers as he pushes Tobio deeper into the futon.   
« Is it… him? » Hinata asks curiously, eyes shifting towards Kageyama. « Is he a friend of yours? »

Kageyama feels like a thousand needles pierce through his heart at Hinata’s words. Anger and fear rising in his throat like bile, his voice shakes as he asks:

« Shouyou, it’s me, Tobio. You-you don’t remember me? »  
« No, he doesn’t. » Oikawa answers with a wide smile before Hinata can say anything. « He doesn’t remember you, or anyone in your lame team. He doesn’t even remember his family. I’m the only one for him, now. »  
« Shut up with your nonsense! There’s no way he has forgot- »  
« But there is, Tobio-chan. The human mind is really a fascinating thing, especially when you know what you can do with it, and how to do it. »

As if his anger and hate have given him renewed strength, Kageyama manages to break free from Oikawa’s weight, and tackles the brunette to the ground, before his fist collides with his elder’s face.

« Whatever you have done to Hinata, undo it now! » he screams, face red with rage and tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. « This is between you and me! He has nothing to do with- »

Before he can end his sentence, something hits the back of his head and he collapses on top of Oikawa, barely conscious.

« I won’t let you hurt Tooru-sama! » Hinata’s cry barely registers in his mind clouded with pain.  
« Sho-chan, good boy! » Oikawa praises, violently pushing Tobio away from him and embracing the wing spiker’s small frame. « And you, you filthy little bitch, someone definitely needs to put you back in your place. »

There’s a sharp burst of pain, and then the world collapses into darkness.

 

* * *

 

  
When Kageyama emerges from the depths of unconsciousness, the first thing that he notices is that there’s a faint ache in the back of his head and his neck. Insinctively, he tries to reach out and massage the soreness, but quickly finds he can’t : his wrists are tightly bound together, behind his back. Memories from what happened before passing out resurface, and he tries to get up, only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

« I wouldn’t do that, if I were you. »

Although Oikawa’s face is as falsely cheery as whenever he has to deal with his former kouhai, there’s something new in his eyes, a dangerous spark that glitters with calculated anger. In other circumstances, Kageyama would have jumped at his rival, even with his hands tied; but Shouyou is sitting in Oikawa’s lap, and that sight is enough to break Tobio’s heart and spirit. As if it wasn’t enough, he notices that Hinata is actually doing _more_ than merely sitting; although the other setter keeps him firmly in place, Oikawa’s buried deep inside of Hinata’s ass.

« Stop it. » Kageyama growls, anger clear in his grey irises.   
« This again? » Oikawa sighs, absentmindedly tracing patterns on Hinata’s chest. « Look how much _my_ dear little Sho-chan’s enjoying himself. Right? How do you feel? »  
« A-amazing, Tooru-sama… » the ginger breathes, lips trembling. « Your dick inside of me- feels so good- »  
« See? I’m not some kind of heartless monster, Tobio-chan. And you know what? I could even make _you_ feel wonderful. »

Kageyama answers by spitting on the ground. It’s not very elegant, but at least it gets his message across. Oikawa’s graciously perverted smile curls into an angered snarl, and he decides it’s time to move on the the main course of the evening. He carefully lifts Hinata’s hips until his cock slips out of the little teen’s pert ass, and then grabs a small bottle laying by his side.

« Seems like our estimated guest has decided to play hard to get, Sho-chan, and we can’t have that, now can we? »  
« No, Tooru-sama. »   
« Would you like to help me showing him how much fun we can have together? »

Hinata nods enthusiastically, and Oikawa rewards him with a peck on the lips and a ruffle of his orange locks.

« Good boy. »

The brunette leans into his slave’s ear and whispers; Kageyama tries to hear what his captor is saying, but he can’t, even though the room is otherwise silent. When the setter’s lips part from the side of Hinata’s head, Shouyou has a big grin on his face; he quickly uncaps the bottle his master hands him, and drinks a good portion of its contents. Well, Kageyama notices, he doesn’t really drink it - it’s more like he stuffs as much as he can into his mouth.

Before Tobio can ask anything, Hinata starts crawling towards him. His eyes, usually sparkling with joy and excitement, seem far more dull than Kageyama can remember. But he doesn’t have time to think more about it, because his boyfriend smashes their lips together. Taken by surprise, the setter can’t help but part his lips; Shouyou immediately uses the opportunity to give him an open mouthed kiss, slithering his tongue inside of Kageyama’s mouth, along with the strange liquid his own mouth is filled with.

Realizing his mistake too late, Kageyama tries to break away from the ginger; but Hinata’s pinching his nose, and Tobio understands he has no choice but to down the liquid pouring inside of his mouth if he doesn’t want to drown. A mess of saliva and sticky liquid dribble down his chin, and he’s coughing with all his might; but when his boyfriend finally pulls away, licking his lips, Tobio’s drunk most of what Hinata just gave him.

His eyes widen in horror, as he has no idea what exactly he’s just swallowed - for all he knows, it could be poison. But after a few moments, a curious sensation takes ahold of the teen. It’s not an unpleasant feeling; it feels like someone’s wrapped a blanket around him, like he’s warm and just starting to fall asleep. But Kageyama doesn’t actually fall asleep, instead staying in that peaceful state just between being awake and starting to doze off.

Kageyama’s a bit startled when a hand finds its way to his shoulder, gently squeezing it.

« There we go. » Oikawa whispers. « You look much nicer like this. No need to make a fuss, hm? »

Tobio’s eyes, half-lidded, almost shot wide open when he manages to remember what situation he’s in. But before he can scream or try anything, Oikawa wraps his arms around him in an almost tender embrace. It feels too good for Kageyama to try and push him away, even though there’s something clawing at his belly, something yelling at him to do anything but put his trust in his rival.

« Why do you always have to make things complicated, Tobio-chan? » Oikawa asks softly, a hand creeping up on Kageyama’s scalp and playing with ebony strands of hair. « When everything can be so simple. »  
« Uh-hm- »

The younger setter tries to speak, but his mouth is too soft for him to properly articulate- not that Oikawa minds.

« No need to speak, Tobio-chan, only to listen, okay? »

The hand on Kageyama’s head gently glides down his back until it finds his bound hands. Fidgeting a bit with the handcuffs, Tooru takes them off, and they fall to the ground with a loud _clunk_.

« Since you’re behaving better, you don’t need those anymore. »  
« Th-thanks. » Kageyama manages to get out.

Oikawa rewards him with a kiss on the cheek, which sends an alarm blaring in Kageyama’s mind, an annoying voice that shouts how wrong the situation is. But before that voice can get too loud and worrying, the brunette speaks again, as he makes Kageyama sit in his lap, facing him:

« You know, I hate having to be rude with you. You’re such a cute little kouhai, I wish I didn’t have to hurt you, you know? But you’re always making things difficult. If only you’d behave well, like how you’re doing right now, I would only be good to you, like I’m good to Sho-chan. »

Instinctively, Kageyama’s eyes turn towards the frail ginger, whose skin is flushed red with reconnaissance and arousal. At Oikawa’s request, Shouyou crawls closer to the pair, a dazed smile on his wet and swollen lips.

« Since Sho-chan is such a good boy, I always make sure to reward him properly. Isn’t that right, Sho-chan? »  
« Hm! » Hinata nods with enthusiasm. « Tooru-sama is very kind to me. He takes very good care of me. »

Kageyama slowly blinks, starting to see the situation under another angle. It seems like he was mistaken, blinded by his jealousy when he first came to Oikawa’s apartment; now, he understands what’s actually going on, helped by what Oikawa’s whispering in his ear as he lets his hands slide under Tobio’s shirt and roam all over his chest.

He didn’t do anything bad to Hinata, on the contrary, he made sure to please him properly, to reward his good behavior. No wonder Oikawa has never done such a thing for Kageyama; the young setter has always been a nuisance to his senpai, trying to upstage him, to take what rightfully belongs to Oikawa, to make him suffer in every way possible.

« I-I’m sorry. » Kageyama manages to mutter, feeling awfully guilty all of a sudden. Some tears fall on his cheeks, and Tooru kisses them away.  
« Don’t cry, Tobio-chan, I can forgive you. Would you like me to? »

Tobio quickly nods, hoping Oikawa will give him his absolution. The voices screaming in his head get progressively quieter, and they disappear altogether when Oikawa presses a kiss on his carotid:

« Since you’ve been such a good boy, I forgive you, Tobio-chan. » he whispers against the pulse, tenderly licking stripes up Kageyama’s neck.

The younger teen throws his head back in ecstasty, happily complying when Oikawa prompts him to take his shirt off. He can’t help but moan when the brunette’s fingers find his way towards his nipples and start toying with them, pinching and twisting and flickering them.

« Nnh- Oikawa-san- »  
« Incorrect answer, Tobio-chan. » Oikawa warns, punishing his former kouhai with a particularly hard twist of a nipple.  
« You have to call the master Tooru-sama. » Hinata provides as he scoots a bit closer to them.   
« Indeed. What a good boy you are, Sho-chan. » Oikawa praises, rewarding his slave with a few strokes on the ginger’s erect member.  
« I’m sorry, Tooru-sama. » Kageyama breathes.

The brunette licks his lips hungrily. Hearing his name said in such a deferent manner feels nice when it comes from Shouyou, and amazing when it’s from Tobio.

« Much better. » he says with a kiss on Tobio’s mouth.

He licks at Kageyama’s lips, coating them with his saliva before sliding his tongue between them. His junior wastes no time in parting his lips open, allowing Tooru to explore the wet cavern at a languid pace, pushing his tongue as far as he can after he’s done licking at the walls. As they kiss, filthy and wet sounds rising in the room, Oikawa shifts his hips a little before grinding against Kageyama, bringing their erections closer. Although Tobio’s member is still clothed, the friction feels intense.   
Kageyama’s moans are greedily swallowed by Oikawa, and when their mouths parts, a thick strand of saliva links them.

Kageyama’s still dazed by the kiss when Oikawa gently pushes him out of his lap and crawls behind Hinata, possessively draping an arm around the small teen’s chest. Shouyou all but purrs when his master starts nuzzling against his neck, and lets his eyes fall closed, relishing the proximity and intimity.

« Before we continue, let me make a few things clear, Tobio-chan. First, Sho-chan belongs to _me_ , and you won’t touch him unless I say so. Okay? »

His head’s spinning, but Kageyema finds the strength to nod. It makes sense, after all; it’s what’s written on the little tag dangling from Shouyou’s collar. _Property of Tooru-sama_.

« Second, you also belong to me, and me _only_. Just like with Sho-chan, you’re my slave and I’m your master, understood, Tobio-chan? »

Tobio enthusiastically nods, confused as to why he’s never seen the truth as clear before. Dreamily, he wonders if that means he’ll get to be marked, just like Shouyou.

« Excellent, my cute little slave. I have a reward for you, for being such a good boy. First, take everything off. »

His head feeling light, Kageyama obeys, tearing his trousers and boxers away. He puts them to the side, and patiently awaits for his master’s next order. Oikawa wastes no time, beckoning him to come closer. Tobio eagerly does as he’s told, crawling towards Oikawa on his hands and knees.

« I have a treat for you too, my dear Sho-chan. » Tooru breathes against Hinata’s ear, leaving little kisses all over the ginger’s cheek. « You and Tobio get to play a bit together. »

Shouyou smiles enthusiastically at Oikawa’s offer, and wastes to time to get closer to Tobio. Humming happily, he wraps his arms around his playmate’s neck and nuzzles his cheeks, before kissing him softly. Kageyama’s arms slide up and down Hinata’s back, and the kiss deepens, leaving the pair a moaning and panting mess as they take brief breaks to catch their breath. Tooru watches them, a hand lazily stroking his dick, delighted at how beautiful and cute his two boys look together.

« Nice. » he whispers, before speaking a bit louder. « That’s one great show you’ve put on for me, both of you. »

Both Hinata and Kageyama’s faces flush at the compliments, as both are stupidly delighted by their master’s praise.

« Now come here, and suck my cock. »

They eagerly obey, Shouyou resting his head on Oikawa’s left leg while Tobio mirrors him on the brunette’s right leg. As Hinata tenderly takes care of his master’s balls, caressing them with his hand as his tongue laps at them, Tobio’s mouth presses kisses up Oikawa’s shaft, until he reaches the crown of the engorged member. Moving his head, Tobio starts taking him in his mouth, gradually swallowing more and more of him. Shouyou takes care of what Tobio can’t fit in his mouth, his cute pink tongue slobbering all over the base of Oikawa’s dick.

« Yeah, just like that… you look so good like this, Tobio-chan, so perfect sucking my cock. » Oikawa croons, his right fingers threading into dark locks and massaging Tobio’s scalp. « Look at how perfectly it fits inside your mouth, my adorable slave. You were made for this, weren’t you? »

With a mouthful of cock, Kageyama can’t exactly answer, but makes up for it with the enthusiasm he uses to please his master.   
Oikawa can almost feel Shouyou growing jealous, with the way the ginger almost growls against his testicles. With a chuckle, he uses his grip on Tobio’s hair to remove him from his cock and push him away, sending him tumbling to the ground.

« But since Sho-chan’s been well behaved from the start, he gets a favor. »

Hinata’s eyes lit up at Oikawa’s promise. Finding his boy irresistibly cute, Oikawa ruffles his messy hair before siting him on his lap, his chest against Hinata’s back. Tooru fingers him roughly, delighted to find Hinata’s hole is still dripping lube from earlier. The brunette barely lifts Hinata’s hips, and the teen takes the hint, impaling himself on Oikawa’s thick cock.

« Ah, Tooru-sama! » he cries as his master starts thrusting in and out of him, his pace growing quicker as his master’s head starts spinning with desire.  
« Look at him, Tobio-chan. Look at how wonderful I make him feel. This is what awaits you, if you obey me. Endless pleasure, as long as you keep me happy. »

Tobio’s eyes are glued to the pair making love in front of him. He’s so enraptured in the mesmerizing sight of Tooru’s hips pushing into Hinata’s at a feverish pace, pushing them both to the brink of pleasure, that he doesn’t notice he’s starting to drool, saliva dripping down his chin. Out of instinct, one hand finds his own cock and starts stroking, but Oikawa’s angry voice snaps him back to reality:

« Don’t you dare touch yourself without me telling you to, Tobio-chan. »

With a pathetic whimper, Tobio withdraws his hand. His cock painfully leaks precum, but the sheer pleasure he gets from watching his master ravish Shouyou is so powerful he forgets about his own erection, too engrossed in the wonderful show he’s oh so lucky to witness.

« Sho-chan, I’m going to come. » Oikawa warns between two strong bites on Shouyou’s shoulder. « Do you want it? Do you want my hot seed? »  
« Yes, please, Tooru-sama! » Shouyou begs, a mess of both his and Oikawa’s saliva dripping around his mouth, his eyes rolling back into their sockets, his cries growing louder with each snap of his master’s hips.   
« Ask properly for it, and I’ll consider it. »  
« Please, Tooru-sama! Fill me up, fill me with your cum, I need it so bad. » the ginger sobs, tears of ecstasy and need rolling down his flushed cheeks. « Fill my ass and my guts with your cum, please! »  
« Since you’ve asked so nicely, here’s your reward, my precious Sho-chan! »

Oikawa moans obscenely as he comes, his essence shooting straight into Hinata’s stretched hole. His pleasure at recieving his master’s gift is so intense Shouyou comes untouched, his own seed shooting up in white ribbons on his stomach.

Tobio stares, licking his lips in obvious desire, as Oikawa whispers countless words of praise into Hinata’s ear, as he carefully removes himself from the teen and lies him down on his side. A small trickle of cum oozes from between Shouyou’s ass cheeks, but the boy’s too dazed and and still high from his intense love-making session to notice.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Oikawa presses one last kiss on Shouyou’s forehead before turning towards Kageyama, an evil and satisfied smile on his lips.

« Would you like that? Would you like me to fuck you senseless, to beg for me to finish inside of you? »  
« Y-Yes, please, Tooru-sama. » Kageyama nods, mouth watering at the perspective of being plowed into blissful oblivion by his master.  
« Too bad I won’t. » Tooru cruelly smiles, enjoying the suddenly hurt expression on his slave’s face. « Maybe next time, I’ll consider it, if you behave properly from the start. »

Tobio’s face crumbles, devastated that he’s let his master down by being a disobedient brat. But his eyes lit up when Oikawa offers him a consolation prize:

« But if you want another treat, get it while it’s hot. »

Tobio’s confused for a few seconds, before understanding what Oikawa means. A hungry and crazed smile creeping up his face, he starts crawling on the floor, only stopping when his face is near Hinata’s ass. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Tobio darts his tongue towards Hinata’s hole, hungrily lapping to try and get as much of Oikawa’s cum as he can. The visquous fluid glides down his thorat as Shouyou sighs in pleasure.

Oikawa takes in the beautiful sight, pleased. His beloved little slaves are both writhing in pleasure, Shouyou from being intimately licked clean and having his sensitive hole stimulated, and Kageyama from greedily lapping his master’s essence.  
Tobio yelps in surprise when a hand closes around his erection, languidly stroking his mast moist in precum.

« You’re doing very well, Tobio-chan. You love eating your master’s cum, don’t you? »

Kageyama nods, quickly pushed over the edge of orgasm by Oikawa’s ministrations. He comes yelling Tooru’s name, white hot pleasure rushing through his veins as his seed coats Oikawa’s fingers, tears of happiness streaming down his face.

He barely registers Tooru slipping his fingers in his mouth, mindlessly cleaning them as the brunette chants words of love and praise against the nape of his neck. Time seems to stop, and Tobio floats in a seemingly endless state of absolute pleasure and obedience, coiled between Sho-chan and Tooru-sama.

* * *

 

Shoyou’s already asleep, his head barely emerging from beneath the cover, his petite body wrapped around Tooru. Tobio’s also doing his best to cuddle as close to his master as he can, savoring how good his collar, a pastel blue leather band with a silver ring in the middle, feels against his neck. It feels perfect to be branded by his master, and he quietly drifts off to sleep, thoughts void of anything but love and veneration for his master.

Between his two slaves, Oikawa grins happily, gently stroking their heads and letting them rest. Shouyou and Tobio, he thinks, are finally where they belong: in his arms and in his bed, utterly his. He vows to himself to never let them go, and with one last kiss to each of their foreheads, he whispers one last sentence before falling asleep:

« Mine, always. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand there it is ~ poor little Tobio was no match for his senpai...  
> Hope you liked!
> 
> Here's my twitter handle if you want to chat or follow me: @RottenCaramel.
> 
> Next story will be some LevYaku, with one of them being a yandere (won't say which, gotta keep the surprise!). Then back to Oikawa's hypnosis shenenigans, in which he'll show his team what "team bonding" truly means. (hint: it's about him kind being a slut). 
> 
> Thanks again for the positive feedback and support ♡ don't hesitate to send messages or leave comments, I love talking to you! 
> 
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this piece of trash! Part 2 should be coming next week.   
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment, insult me or send me a friendly message. I'm a cool person.


End file.
